


Something New

by chaengus



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, also sakura is Freezing. can someone pls remind her to bring gloves next time they go out :(, feat chaeyeon bullying yulyen looool, will she ever let them live? absolutely not in this house, yena is Flustered, yuri likes being on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengus/pseuds/chaengus
Summary: Yena is usually the dominant one in their relationship, but what if Yuri wants to take control for once?(thank you anon for the idea!!)
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri
Kudos: 28





	Something New

It was a usual evening in Dorm 1, where the girls were having a movie marathon that had been going on for nearly 4 hours already. The living room was a mess, with snacks laid out on the couches and all over the floor – they were lucky that Chaeyeon and Sakura weren’t home otherwise they most likely wouldn’t be alive let alone be able to watch another movie…

Yuri and Wonyoung were paired up on one couch and Nako and Hitomi were bundled up underneath a warm blanket on the other. On the screen was some cheesy romance movie that Wonyoung insisted (well, begged) that they should all watch together and who were they to say no to their maknae?

The room was dead silent apart from the occasional crunching from whoever was eating. It was a relaxing atmosphere, a nice break from their seemingly never-ending schedules. That was until they heard someone pounding on their front door like their life depended on it. Nako almost threw herself off the couch out of sheer terror which made Hitomi yell out of surprise. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth and looked over at the two girls on the other couch.

“Unnie, what if it’s a murderer?” Wonyoung whispered whilst desperately clinging onto Yuri’s arm. The question made the girl audibly gulp, gosh where is Chaeyeon when you need her?

“Nako, go check,” Yuri mouthed to the shorter girl, to which she widened her eyes and shook her head rapidly as she settled back down next to Hitomi.

“YAH!” the ‘murderer’ screamed from the other side of the door, still banging on the door, which made three of the four girls jump out of their skin. Yuri tilted her head slightly, hang on a sec-

The redheaded girl pulled herself away from Wonyoung’s grip and walked towards the door which made the other girls stand up from the couches in an attempt to tell her to come back because god knows who’s behind that door…

Yuri took a deep breath and tip-toed slightly to look into the peephole, the sight made her curse loudly.

“Oh, for god sake,” Yuri muttered as she undid the latch on their front door and harshly pulled it open to reveal a very familiar face,

“Babe, what took you so long? It’s freaking cold out here!” the blonde girl ran into the dorm, clad in her pyjamas which included shorts that really didn’t leave much to the imagination-

“Are you kidding me…” Wonyoung sighed as she looked over at Yena, “We thought you were a murderer, Unnie!”

“Well no, only Wonyoung did-” Hitomi quipped quietly, as she returned back to the couch alongside Nako who was chuckling to herself.

“You guys are such scaredy-cats,” Yena chided, pushing past Yuri to join Nako and Hitomi on the couch.

“Why didn’t you text beforehand, stupid…” Yuri mumbled after closing the door, then made her way back to Wonyoung who was still frowning at Yena.

“Who texts nowadays? I wanted to join you guys, but I knew you’d say no so, I thought why not surprise everyone!” Yena rubbed her hands together and without missing a beat, she began rummaging through the snacks on the table.

Yuri just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, before closing the door and made her way back over to Wonyoung who was paying no attention to the couple’s bickering, instead watching the remaining few minutes of the movie that they missed most of already…

\--

Soon enough the movie finished, and the girls were becoming rather sleepy. Wonyoung was the first to clock out, even though the movie night was her idea-

Nako and Hitomi stayed a little longer. About 40 minutes into the next movie that they put on, a soft snore broke the silence of the room, to which Hitomi poked her shorter friend until she woke up. After saying goodnight to the couple, Hitomi walked Nako back to her room before going to hers for a much-earned slumber.

Then there were two.

Yena was busy scoffing her face full of whatever snacks were even left, and Yuri was genuinely watching the movie.

“Out of all people she chooses HIM?” Yena mumbled as a few crumbs of the bread she was eating flew out of her mouth. Yuri looked over at her girlfriend and shook her head, “He’s the only one that treats her right! If you were paying attention you’d know!” Yuri asserted, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I AM paying attention, I’m just saying she’s way out of his league is all,” Yena muttered, shoving the rest of the bread in her mouth. Yuri narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde girl, “He’s not.”

Yena looked over at Yuri with wide eyes, “Babe, have you SEEN him?”

“Yes, I have. There’s nothing wrong with him, you’re just being a stubborn lesbian,” Yuri chuckled before looking back at the movie playing on their TV. Yena just waved her hand in defeat, not caring to talk about this man anymore, she was much more interested in the unopened bag of chips left on the table.

\--

Yuri was now sitting with Yena on the couch because she was ‘cold’, though the older knew that she just wanted to be close with her – not that she had any complaints about that of course.

Yena shifted in her seat a little as the couple on the screen began to get intimate, the song in the background a slow, sensual beat which made her gulp slightly. Yuri noticed the older girl’s change in demeanour, and it made her smirk a little. So much so, she had an idea…

She quickly got up from the couch which caused her girlfriend to look up at her in confusion. Yuri turned to her girlfriend and smiled sweetly at her before straddling her lap, taking the older girl by complete surprise. Yuri leaned in and captured the blonde in a deep kiss which made the latter moan softly. She rested her hand on her jaw, her tongue tracing her lips, begging for entrance which she gladly allowed with a groan.

Yena put her hands on the small of Yuri’s back, pulling her as closely as she could. Yuri caught onto what she was doing quite quickly, so she reached back and pulled Yena’s hands away from her, only to pin them to her sides, making sure she couldn’t touch her.

“W-what are you doing?” Yena stuttered, her eyes flickering down at her at her side and back to the girl on top of her.

“What does it look like?” Yuri grinned momentarily, then latched her lips on her girlfriend’s sweet spot on her neck, making her breathe out a shaky sigh.

“L-let me go on top then… let me m-make you feel good…” Yena’s eyes rolled back as Yuri replied with a sharp bite on her neck.

“Hmm… you’re gonna stay right where you are, Unnie,” the redhead pulled away, admiring the mess she’d created on her lovers’ skin. She reached down to the hem of “her” oversized top (that she most definitely stole from Yena-) and teasingly pulled it up and off her skin teasingly, making sure to not break eye contact with the girl beneath her. Yena’s breath caught in her throat, and she gulped whilst looking at her girlfriend’s body with hazy eyes. Yuri left Yena’s lap to stand up, Yena took the hint and removed her top half of her clothing and just waited for whatever was coming next.

The movie was long forgotten by now as Yuri lightly pushed Yena until she was laid down the length of the couch. Yuri returned to her lap and soon two pairs of lips were reunited as one. Yuri wasted no time in slipping her tongue past the pink lips of the older girl, taking the lead and all Yena could do was let her. Yuri rocked her hips a little to give the blonde girl some relief when in fact it did the opposite and it left her even needier.

“Y-yuri-,” Yena mumbled against her lips, making the younger break off their kiss to look at her.

“Let me-” Yuri cut her off by pulling down her pyjama shorts, then let out a mocking sigh,

“I haven’t even done anything to you and look at you, Unnie,” Yuri teased, emphasising the honorific at the end of her sentence making the girl beneath her huff out a frustrated breath.

Yuri’s confident exterior contrasted what was going on inside her mind. She wasn’t used to being so confident in bed with Yena. They never dabbled in switching the roles, because they both enjoyed what they’ve always felt comfortable with. Her heart was crashing against her ribcage, her veins flowing with adrenaline because she’s never felt so in control in her life.

Truthfully, there’s nothing Yuri likes more than Yena on top of her, three fingers deep whilst muttering endless praises in her ear as she loses herself. However, there’s just something about seeing Yena underneath her, with rosy cheeks and her chest heaving up and down, looking at Yuri with nothing but anticipation… that made Yuri’s pussy throb. She could most definitely get used to this.

Yuri ran a lone finger down her girlfriend’s covered pussy, making sure to apply the tiniest bit of pressure at her entrance which made the older girl shiver and subconsciously she spread her legs wider, her core aching for more contact. Yuri continued teasing her lover until finally getting rid of the one barrier between her and the thing she wanted the most.

Suddenly feeling a rush of embarrassment, Yena tried closing her legs only to be stopped by a warm hand on her inner thigh. Yuri hadn’t taken her eyes of the sight in front of her, Yena’s pussy covered in her slick, shining slightly from the dim light of the TV in the background. Yuri didn’t even realise that her mouth was watering. Not really knowing what to do, Yuri did what she did merely a few seconds ago. She traced Yena’s pussy with one finger, teasing her a little before lightly stroking her clit making the older girl’s breath hitch.

“Baby…” Yena whispered, her voice cracking a little as she looked up at Yuri. Said girl finally made eye contact and smirked at her. In that moment, she realised why Yena loved being on top so much, being in control… she was getting off to it herself and she hadn’t even touched herself yet.

Then she got an idea.

She slowly got up from her kneeling position to remove her pyjama pants then discarded of her panties. Yena looked over at her with hazy eyes, waiting for whatever was going to come next. The redheaded girl returned to the couch, kneeling above Yena.

“Lift your left leg up a little,” Yuri asked softly, and of course Yena quickly did what she said. Yuri sat up a little, lifting Yena’s leg up slightly and hooked her own leg over Yena’s other one. Yuri slowly pressed her equally as drenched core atop of Yena’s and the noise that came out of the older girl was almost sinful.

“Fu—uck!” Yena was almost screaming, so Yuri quickly leaned down and took her lips with her own, not wanting to get caught. The older moaned into her lovers’ mouth as she felt her speed up her hips, both drenching each other with their own slick. The room was filled with the noise of their cunts meeting each other at every hard thrust of the redheaded girl. With every thrust, Yena felt herself getting wetter and wetter, the couch was probably covered at this point but neither girl cared, the only thing on their mind was the pleasure blooming in between their thighs. Yuri broke off their kiss with a deep exhale,

“Unnie, you need to be quiet…” she muttered as she looked towards her next target of the night.

“How can you expect me to be quie—Ah!” Yena moaned in a high pitch as she felt her girlfriend softly bite her left nipple to shut her up. Remembering how sensitive Yena was, Yuri kitten licked around her nipple before sucking the nub with a little more force which made the blonde squeal loudly.

“Unnie!” Yuri whispered with a frown, her hand had subconsciously landed on her other breast, teasing the peak with the tips of her fingers which made Yena’s pussy clench over nothing. Yuri leaned down and pecked her lover’s lips gently,

“Can you be quiet for me?” she said sweetly, still grinding down against her pussy.

“Y-yeah…” Yena stuttered, feeling her core becoming even more drenched at the continued stimulation of her sensitive clit. Yuri’s thrusts were much slower this time but much deeper, making sure their clits bumped against each other with every motion. Yena bit her lip in an attempt to be quiet, but it felt so fucking good.

“Baby—I’m gonna come-” Yena whined desperately, grabbing the younger girl’s hand tightly as she felt the thrusts become more messy and quicker.

“I’m close too, come with me Unnie…” Yuri rasped out as she felt her stomach tighten, her orgasm just waiting to rip through her core.

Yuri felt a gush of wetness against her cunt as they both rode out their powerful climaxes. Soon enough, her grinding came to a halt and she managed to catch her breath before looking up to her girlfriend to see how she was holding up. Yena’s skin shone with the light from the screen, a layer of sweat settling on her chest and forehead as she was inhaling and exhaling quickly as if she never had oxygen before.

Yuri smiled at the sight, softly placing her hand on the older girl’s cheek, getting her attention. Capturing her bottom lip, she licked it slightly before meeting her lovers’ tongue in a sensual dance, neither of them wanting to battle for dominance this time, only wanting to feel all of each other as much as possible. Yena moaned into her mouth as she felt Yuri tug at her the right nipple, still not letting up on teasing her even after how powerful both of their highs were. Yuri pulled away from the blonde girl, her lips trailing down her throat, down to her stomach before reaching Yena’s messy cunt. Yuri felt desire take over her body once again, wanting to do something she’s been longing to do since they began their relationship. With one long lick of her soaked pussy, Yuri began eating Yena out, taking the older by complete surprise.

“Mmmph—I’m s-sensitive still baby-” Yena whined cutely, as she half-heartedly tried to pry Yuri away from her core. Yuri ignored whatever Yena was mumbling, steadying herself by gripping tightly onto her thighs, allowing her to eat her cunt out even deeper. She didn’t want to miss a drop, the thought of her tasting not only Yena but also herself, made her somehow become even more turned on. Right now, all she wanted was to make Yena come again. She wrapped her lips around her engorged clit, sucking with force, making the girl beneath her shake as she felt her second orgasm quickly approaching.

“I’m gonna come again, fuck!” Yena’s eyes were squeezed shut as she threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream, feeling her entire body overcome with the familiar white, hot heat that sent her over the edge. Yuri continued licking every inch of her girlfriend’s utterly soaked cunt until said girl softly tapped her head, indicating that she couldn’t take anymore.

Yuri crawled up towards Yena with a playful smile on her face,

“So… how was that?” she drew out her sentence with a cocky tone, clearly feeling proud of herself.

Yena chuckled softly, “You were great. I’m gonna need you to do that more often…”

“What part?” Yuri softly ran the pad of her thumb against Yena’s cheek, drifting it towards her bottom lip to which the blonde girl kissed it lightly.

“All of it.” Yena happily sighed, stretching her arms out, silently asking for cuddles. Yuri collapsed onto the girl below her and closed her eyes at her warmth. They stayed like this for a few minutes until the older girl broke the silence,

“How did you learn all of that anyway?” Yena questioned, her voice laced with genuine curiosity. She had eaten out Yuri before but what happened before that, was new territory – not that she was complaining in the slightest.

Yuri smirked again, “Now I can’t go around sharing my research methods now, can I?” She got up from the couch, reaching for her underwear and pyjamas that she threw behind the coffee table, Yena doing the same thing a few seconds after. Once they were fully dressed, they were back to watching whatever the hell was on the screen, both wrapped up in a blanket, Yuri’s head leaning on Yena’s shoulder. Around 10 minutes later they heard something,

“Just go in! It’s freaking cold” A voice squealed from behind the front door, making the couple on the couch whip their heads towards it.

The door was pushed open with a slow creak, and they were greeted by another couple.

“Hi guys,” Chaeyeon said, awkwardly standing in the doorway as Sakura quickly pushed past her, blowing into her hands due to the frosty weather.

“Hi, Unnie…” Yuri smiled at the dancer, slightly unnerved with the way Chaeyeon was staring at her with a grin on her face?

“How was movie night, girls?” Chaeyeon asked, her smile growing wider, as she was evidently finding something rather funny.

Yena tilted her head, slightly puzzled at her expression, “Uh, it was good. The babies are asleep, it’s just been us watching for the past couple hours.”

“Chaeyeon! Close the door, it’s freezing and you’re letting all the warm air out!” The Japanese girl whispered not-so-quietly, as she took off her shoes.

“Hmm… I don’t know why the door wasn’t locked babe, I could’ve sworn we locked it before we left,” Chaeyeon commented in a pretend-confused tone, making sure the lock was turned anticlockwise as she closed it.

“I don’t know why we were standing outside for all that time! Look at my hands!” Sakura whined, waving her reddened hands towards the taller girl.

Yuri and Yena shared a look with each other, before looking back at Chaeyeon who couldn’t keep a straight face any longer (not that she was doing a good job of it anyway.) She burst out into raucous laughter and Yena blinked rapidly before clearing her throat,

“H-how long were you outside for?”

Chaeyeon was still in hysterics so she flapped a hand towards Sakura silently asking her to answer for her,

“Like 15 fucking minutes! It was Chaeyeon’s idea, she wanted to—for god’s sake my hands are so cold!—she wanted to make fun of you two for fucking on the couch,” Sakura said in the most nonchalant tone imaginable to man while she was rubbing her hands together, trying to generate some warmth.

The couple sitting on the couch cheeks’ were brighter than Yuri’s hair. Oh my god.

The dancer had since calmed down from her laughing fit and clapped her hands together,

“Oh! I don’t know why you guys are so shy about it. Saku-chan and I did the exact same thing on that couch when we got drunk that one time…”

Both girls jumped off the couch in shock and unison shouted,

“Unnie!?”

To which the taller girl burst out in laughter to again, Sakura chuckling softly next to her.

“You should lock the door next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> boop [https://curiouscat.qa/chaengus_](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
